


Sometimes a Family is Three Moms

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Human Alice, Polyamory, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Short lil flufflet about these gals being happy and in love and a power throuple.Call your dentist because this is FLUFFY.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe: Powerful Pantsuit mom  
> North: Charlie Swan but a mom  
> Kara: Stay at home mom
> 
> HUMAN ALICE BECAUSE F*** YOU CAGE

Kara blinked out of sleep mode to find a long strand of hair over her face. She giggled softly as she tried to focus her optic units to see if it was strawberry or platinum blonde. It was North’s, and Kara now focused on said WR400 pressed up against her right side. She smiled softly as she watched the normally sharp and prickly woman in a state of total relaxation.

To her left, as it was now exactly 7:00, Chloe awoke with a small, sharp inhale. The blonde stretched even though she had no need to and swung her legs over the side of the huge bed. Kara rolled towards her and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist. 

“Mmmm stay here, love.” Kara mumbled into her back.

“I would love to, sweetheart, but CyberLife won’t run itself” Chloe was already brushing her hair, and her LED was flickering showing that she was already responding to press.

“The company won’t collapse if you take a Friday off”

“It might, actually.”

After the revolution, when CyberLife was seized by androids they put the original android, Chloe, at the head. Despite her flawless leadership, the company was still rocky at best. Kara finally let go of Chloe after pressing a kiss onto her back and watched as she put her beautiful hair in a no-nonsense bun and dressed in her thin dress pants and severe blazer. 

“Luther’s coming over tonight, presumably?” Chloe asked as she picked up her briefcase and slipped on her pointy pumps.

“Mmhm. Friday night.” Kara smiled in response. She jerked her head to the still-sleeping North. “She might invite some of the officers. I think I might make tacos. Alice likes them”

“Sounds lovely.” 

Chloe came over and kissed Kara goodbye. She then walked around the bed to do the same for North, only to be grabbed and pulled into a bear hug on the bed. Chloe flailed before falling backwards into a pile of limbs.

“NOooooorth” Chloe yelped in surprise as North clung to her like a koala. 

“Mmmmm I love you baby have a good day.” North said as she let go of Chloe but kissed her loudly. 

Chloe bristled before straightening her jacket and shaking her head in exaggerated disbelief. “Behave, you two.”

North gave her a mock salute before tackling Kara. They both held onto each other and just interfaced, sharing their love and appreciation for the arrangement that they all loved. Through their interface, Kara saw a reminder in North’s prompts to get ready for work. She heard the redhead groan and roll away dramatically.

“Ughhh work.”   
  
“Don’t be so dramatic you love your job.” Kara teased. After the revolution had settled, Connor had approached North about joining the DPD as an officer. She hoped to someday work on the special victims unit with abused women and androids.

“I do. But I only have 10 minutes to get ready now.”

“North!!”

North rolled out of bed and threw her hair into a ponytail that was already on the verge of coming undone. She half-heartedly threw on the navy blue uniform and looked around.

“Your hat’s by the front door.” Kara said as she brushed by her to wake up Alice. 

“Thanks love.”

“Of course.” Kara replied as she heard the honk of Lieutenant Anderson’s horn to pick up North to go to work. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahah sorry i kinda forgot about this rip

Kara fixed Alice her favorite breakfast of french toast and eggs and took her to school. She was so glad to see more androids taking on the parental role of both human and android children. She had started a group for android parents at Alice’s school and had found a lovely group of friends. She drove to the store to get food and drinks for their little gathering tonight, getting extra in case North brought some of the human officers from the precinct.

Alice had ballet on Fridays, so she was ready in her leotard when Kara came to get her from school. They were listening to the radio, when a press release from CyberLife was in the news.

“Kara! Listen! It’s Clo!” Alice exclaimed. Kara smiled as she indeed heard the soft but commanding voice of her partner through the speakers. 

“Yep. I’m so proud of her.”

Kara watched Alice jump and prance with the other children in ballet and her old life of servitude felt like another lifetime ago. She was so happy and so was Alice. When they finally got home, Kara could hear Chloe humming as she tidied up the house a bit. Kara walked up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist. Chloe turned to face her, and with Alice in her room changing, kissed her with a little more passion than usual for a kitchen kiss. 

“Alice heard you on the radio today. She was so happy. I heard her telling the other little ones at ballet about it.”

“Well I’m glad. I’ll never get used to being the figurehead for CyberLife.”

“You’re doing great, love. We all love you.” Kara responded with another kiss before beginning to prepare the food for the night.

Chloe played and read to Alice while Kara began cooking until they heard North stomping in the entry hallway. There were a few other sets of feet clambering in the hallway and Alice raced to go see who all was there.

“Connor! Nines!” The little girl screeched in joy when she saw the two detectives.

North walked to Kara and kissed her before doing the same to Chloe still in the living room. 

“The boys wanted to come over, and some of the human officers might come by because I’ve told them you’re cooking tacos”

“Of course, they’re always welcome.” Kara responded with a kiss.

They heard a high pitched shriek of joy and crazed giggling coming from the hall before the RK brothers emerged into the living area, Alice thrown backwards over Nines’ shoulder. He plopped her down on the sofa and both he and Connor started telling Alice stories of their cases and criminals they had caught.

Kara heard the front door open again and heard heavy, lumbering footsteps. She smiled when Luther came into view, ducking his head to fit through the doorway to the living room. Alice squealed and embraced the large android, who commented on how big and strong she was getting. He came to join Kara in the kitchen, helping her chop things and taking up way too much room in the tiny space.

By the time Kara and Luther were finished with the dinner, several human officers from DPD had joined them and were sipping beers and chatting to North. Chloe and Connor were deep in discussion in a corner, likely about the future of CyberLife. Nines was sitting on the floor and playing with Alice, who was clearly being allowed to win several rounds of their game. 

Androids weren’t built to feel familial bonds, but looking around, Kara thought that this must be a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thaks for reading! find me on tumblr/pillowfort!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr!
> 
> if you're 18+ and like Femme!DBH come join https://discord.gg/Dnt2kED


End file.
